


香气

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, 伪骨科, 年龄差, 性转百合, 注意是菲左灿右, 第三者, 遗弃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 只是活着，只是去爱。
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	香气

最后一个顾客走了。门被打开，热浪忽地涌进来，自顾自地填了半个铺子，干滞而膨胀，把人心烤得焦躁，半个字也吐不出。门阖上，卷帘落了，风扇疲惫地转着，吹不尽一团团的热气。

「怎么又没跟客人说再见呀？」声音里夹着细碎绵软的埋怨，远远地从后面传来。

「太热了。」呼吸之间的温度落在叹息里，分不清是在回答还是其他。

「龙馥呀——」后面的人又叫了一声，和着理发店里水声哗哗作响，「是不是太热了呀？」一手握着花洒，一手掬着温热的水流，头向门口张望着。

「姐姐给你洗头发好不好呀？」空气静默了几秒，水还哗哗地淌着。门口小小的身影晃了晃，到底还是踩着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地过来了。吊带裙松垮地荡在身上，风一吹，就着汗液贴紧了脊背。

李龙馥躺在洗发用的皮椅上，脖子卡在熟悉的凹槽里，轻轻甩了甩头发，让发梢也浸泡在水中。她的头发不算长，攒了好久还没过肩；发质倒是极好，怎么染色也还是柔软顺滑。巷子里年纪相仿的小姑娘们总要摸上一摸，再大大方方地嫉妒一句：

「小方姐姐怎么把你头发养得这么好啊！」

李龙馥的姐姐叫方灿，大她八岁。巷子里的人都知道俩人不是亲姐妹，八年前李龙馥被方灿捡回家的时候，浑身又脏又臭，黑乎乎的一团佝偻在方灿臂弯里，眼睛瞪得滴流圆。隔壁卖菜的大婶见了，呼朋引伴地播报着：

「诶呀不得了啊！白雪公主捡了个黑煤球啊！」

李龙馥曾经很喜欢她姐姐的这个外号，白雪公主。她那时只有八岁，没学过什么惊天动地的比喻，也不懂什么后妈与毒苹果，只知道姐姐的确是像雪似的，洁白得一塌糊涂。方灿的头发很长，总是染成银白色或是金色，一边贴着发根编起几缕，另一边就随意地披散着。走在巷子里，天然的波浪卷着阳光，光洁的皮肤清爽剔透着，一切都亮晶晶的。公主就应该像姐姐这样，是会发光的，幼时的李龙馥常常这样想，不会发光的不能算是公主。

后来长大了，知道了童话的全貌，也在流言蜚语里拼凑出一点知情的味道，就再没提起过什么公主。家庭所赐予的疤痕，落魄的来路，一次又一次的破碎……如果这是所谓幸福美好结局的代价，那她宁愿不要姐姐做公主。做我的姐姐就好，我的童话里不需要苦尽甘来。

李龙馥闭着眼睛，感觉温热的水流滑向耳后。方灿的手指缓慢地穿过她的头发，轻轻梳理开汗湿的小结。又把双手拇指搭在发际，前后交错开来，用指肚反复揉按，其他手指则在头两侧收敛着，像是护着什么宝贝。姐姐给人洗头发，从来都是要先按摩的，这一点李龙馥习惯了，也一直沉迷着。如果闭上眼睛，世上所有联结都会消失不见，只剩下她们两个，如此安宁。她想起小时候也是这样躺着，躺在浴缸里，头枕在姐姐腿上，闭着眼发出满足的叹息。有一次，甚至是在洗澡的过程中，她就那样睡着了，就着满头还未冲洗的泡泡和姐姐无奈的笑声，平和地进入了梦乡。

嘴角不自知地弯了起来。方灿的手指拢过头发又稍稍顿住，伸出手点了点她的鼻尖，问什么事这么高兴。李龙馥下意识禁了禁鼻子，没睁眼，只说是小时候的事。方灿也没再追问，按了些洗发水，往各个角落抹开。反复之间，突然迸出了一句小而沉的叹息：

「我们龙馥也长大了呀。」

好像落了太多尘埃，又好像一切都只是平铺直叙地前进着。叹息声太短暂，还未抓进心里就从鬓边滑过，顺着泡沫被水冲走了。手指自上而下细细梳落，躺着的人想法再度纷杂起来，眼皮几不可见地颤着，微妙地散发着信号。

她仰着头，再仰过去一些，睁开了眼。目光沿着天花板的裂缝，一路追到方灿额前细密的汗珠。

很辛苦的。姐姐很辛苦。要流那么多的汗，吃那么多的苦。

理发店不是方灿开的，是她以前的一位客人送的，说是求婚礼物。小巷子里当时都传遍了，说是方灿好手段，攀上了良人，摇身一变就要成为有名有姓的阔太了。从前叫方灿大名叫得鄙夷又响亮的早餐铺老板娘，马上改口叫方女士。有次不小心叫成了方小姐，被自家老公连瞪了好几眼，说是怎么能在人面前提小姐，多蠢呐！擦鞋店的老秃顶也给削去了些胆量，再没敢上方灿家门口吹口哨，说是怕被记恨。跟李龙馥一块儿擦鞋的小姑娘天天变着法儿地盘问她，说你姐究竟怎么搭上这么个多金男，赶紧给大家都说道说道，一人得道，猫狗升天呐！李龙馥懒得纠正她胡编滥造的成语，更懒得把方灿的私事整理成秘籍，可小姑娘就在耳旁啁啾，实在没办法，只能故弄玄虚地说一句：

「爱是很复杂的。」

方灿当然没说过这种话。事实上，方灿什么也没跟李龙馥说。她只是像往常一样，早上五六点钟从歌厅下了班，给李龙馥做些早饭，看着她把鸡蛋牛奶都咽下去，然后回房间倒头大睡。方灿要睡很久，无声无息地睡到傍晚，再梳妆打扮，赶去歌厅上班。李龙馥在擦鞋店能听到那一连串高跟鞋响，每晚八点四十几分，清脆又急促地路过。

「你姐怎么还去上班啊？」小姑娘一边揩着鞋油，一边往李龙馥身边凑，挤眉弄眼地想挖掘点什么新闻。「不是都有理发店了吗？赶紧把店里装修搞一搞，本本分分做个老板娘不好吗？我要是她，我现在都开业啦！」小姑娘羡慕啊，设身处地的幻想从嘴巴里争先恐后地冒出来。

「我告诉你啊，我姐在歌厅也本本分分的，你注意点言辞。」李龙馥食指指尖对着小姑娘的鼻子，似乎是觉得光这样还不够，又站起身来，像个居高临下的胜者。「再说，难道理发店就那么好？」大概胜者也会有疑惑，没人给解答，只是坠在胸口，垒成一片小小的山坡。

「当然好啦！」小姑娘也腾地站起来，带着誓要将对方说服的气势，「有自己的店，不用听人摆布，不用求人发薪水，难道不好？」问号挂在尾音上，嘹亮得很。「最重要的是：那理发店是心爱的男人送的，人生仅此一次的求婚礼物，你说好不好？」

你说好不好？

透亮的声音钻进耳朵里就没再出来，反反复复地，浮现又下沉。李龙馥实在想不出哪里不好，可就是有哪里不好。又好像，哪里都不好。

终于有天早上，方灿端着两份拉面从厨房出来，碗底坐在茶几上，嗒嗒两声，把李龙馥的困意一股脑叫醒。方灿只在特定的日子里煮拉面：李龙馥初中时和骂她没爹没妈的孩子打起来的第二天，李龙馥得知自己没考上高中的第二天，李龙馥被擦鞋店客人摸了大腿的第二天……她私自把这件事当作一种约定——她的缺口，大大小小无一遗漏地，都能得到补偿。只要捱过一晚，再睁开眼睛，日子就一定是温暖的、冒着腾腾的香气的。

但那天的拉面格外的香，香得没理由。几乎所有李龙馥喜欢的食材都放了进去，贵的贱的，碗里塞得满满当当，稍微搅动一下汤汁都要溢出来。方灿给自己也盛了一碗，坐在沙发上，看样子是要一起吃早饭。李龙馥也坐过去，她们家沙发很短，两个人坐下来几乎就要挨在一起，吃饭时要格外小心。但是很好，挤在沙发上吃早饭的时间太珍贵了，如此贴近的距离也太珍贵了，甚至可以感受到姐姐的体温，隔着薄薄的衬衫漫出来，引向自己奔突的心跳。

「想什么呢？吃饭吧。」方灿把自己碗里的海鲜剥了壳，一个个码在李龙馥碗边儿上。

「啊？」李龙馥恍然惊醒似的，随口胡扯道，「想咱们家应该换个沙发。」

李龙馥一边飞快地吸着面条，一边顺着话头天马行空地乱侃，一会儿说自己最近也赚了点钱，打算买个正经餐桌，再买一套沙发，把屋子好好打理打理；一会儿又说现在的茶几也很好，用久了用出了感情，舍不得扔。方灿也不打断她，只是偏过头听着，眼睛微微眯起来，在笑。

终于李龙馥的话说到了尽头，拉面也吃了个一干二净，看向方灿的碗里，却几乎是什么都没动。

「姐，你怎么不吃啊？」李龙馥坐着抻了个懒腰，装作理直气壮地往身侧倒过去，整个上半身都趴在方灿腿上。热的，不知道是姐姐还是自己，热得厉害。李龙馥觉得自己太无耻了，一次又一次地在日常的厮磨里榨取单向而自私的快乐，可姐姐却什么都不知道。

「龙馥呀。」声音从头顶轻轻飘落下来，与平常无异，下一句却似冬寒般夺去谁体内全部的春天。

「姐姐要结婚了。」

阳光在昏暗的出租屋肆意滋长，爱恋中的心跳声格外刺耳，幸福的真相堂堂地昭彰，让一切跋涉的酸辛都无从藏匿。她知道的，姐姐早晚要嫁人的。从男人出现的那一刻开始，从姐姐脸上的笑意一天比一天灿烂开始，李龙馥就把自己的罪碾平了捣碎了，抹进时间的缝隙里了。不是没有练习过，该怎么祝贺，怎么捧上自己的真心，怎么堆出最天然最诚挚的笑脸，她知道的。

可还是哭了。

泪就那样直直地砸在沙发上，啪嗒啪嗒，又滑进暗无天日的间隙里。大概卑贱的野草不应做太过贵重的梦，不应期盼好运，不该去巴结阴暗的夜晚，求一个无休无止的光明。泪水是没有意义的，李龙馥清楚地懂得这一点，却也庆幸满眼的苦痛被水雾遮障，不必让对方也为此哀悼。目光依然垂着，睫毛翕动，泪珠怜悯地停留，妄图保释可怜的心。

方灿捏紧了一张纸巾，裹着指尖，一点点沾去李龙馥眼边的泪水；自己的眼角青的黑的化染了一片，直流向脖颈，却怎么也无暇顾及。泪越擦越多，零落的断裂感几乎将人撕碎，淹没在深海，绝望地等待一线生机。

「不会丢下你的。」姐姐不会丢下你的。

李龙馥不敢抬眼，不敢去分辨此刻的声音有几分真实，只是在哭。要把余生的眼泪都透支一般，愈发猛烈地哭了，像一只濒死的幼崽，趴在方灿的腿上，脱力地、悲戚地呜咽。她甚至希望这铺天盖地的痛苦能把自己烧尽烧透了，今后便再不用把一颗心囚在牢笼。

不知道自己什么时候陷入了沉睡，只知道醒来已经是傍晚。大概是哭得实在太疲惫，连方灿出门的声音都没能听见。出租屋里静悄悄的，只剩下老旧的冰箱嗡嗡作响。李龙馥从沙发上坐起来，只觉得头痛欲裂。茶几上留了字条，说是帮她跟擦鞋店老板请了假，冰箱里有刚做的芝士炒饭，还有些新买的雪糕和点心，让她多吃一点。

冰箱里都是她喜欢吃的。每一种口味都是她最最喜欢的，但因为太贵了，经常要克制愿望。有时穿梭在便利店的货架，甚至舍不得瞟上一眼，生怕再多一次就越了界，开了闸。这样的东西，填满了一整个冰箱。

方灿又欠自己什么呢？

李龙馥扶着冰箱门，呆呆地站着，直到机器发出滴滴的警示声才惊醒似的松开。她径直走进洗手间，把脸仔仔细细洗了三次，然后出门。

擦鞋店的小姑娘帮她买了几听啤酒，俩人坐在死胡同里，腿边堆了一层发了霉的烟头。李龙馥不说话，只是喝酒。或许是酒精麻痹了大脑，下午醒来时几乎摧毁世界的头痛感竟渐渐消退了。小姑娘也没多话，就等着李龙馥的理智慢慢被情感覆盖，再和她倾诉所有难言的苦涩。

「你不懂。」乘着醉意脱口而出的，不是委屈或是哀怨，而是斩钉截铁的否定。

「我怎么就不懂啊？我还比你大两岁呢好不好！」小姑娘愤愤地开了一听啤酒，陪着喝起来。「再说了，你这什么都还没说呢，就说我不懂……」小声嘟囔着，又偷瞧着身边人的脸色。李龙馥找到她的时候，眼周肿得吓人，任谁看都是痛哭过一场，或者好几场。既然要喝酒，最好是能让失意人醉得忘怀。

「姐，有烟吗？」李龙馥把空易拉罐挨个捏扁了扔在墙角，又站起身，随便拍了拍裤子上的灰。「最普通那种就好。」哪一种都好，能让我一起点燃就好。

「只有这种时候才想起来叫姐。」小姑娘翻了个巨大的白眼，在裤子兜里摸了半天，总算递出一根差点揉碎了的卷烟。「我爸卷的，挺呛的，你少抽点，意思意思就得了。」一边给了火，一边担心歪着身子倚在墙上的人，生怕她出什么状况。

李龙馥指间夹着烟，故意耸耸肩，又向下撇了撇嘴。「我十二岁的时候，我姐就教我抽烟了。」平常得好似吃饭，又隐约透露着不合时宜的骄傲。深吸一口烟，情绪凝固几秒又触及周身，废弃的言语从鼻腔里钻出去，消失在阴暗潮湿的空气里，无影无踪。

十二岁那年，李龙馥亲爹来找过她，不是为别的，为她那个要死的妈。将几个月大的婴儿丢在孤儿院门口，然后人间蒸发，母亲身份抹得一干二净，重新开始自己光鲜亮丽的崭新人生，这样的人，在生命的最后时刻居然有了良知。

可这和我又有什么关系呢？李龙馥不去看男人，盯着校服袖口的两点油渍。是早上喝汤时溅上去的吗，还是昨晚刷碗的时候……再抬起头时，男人还在原地立着，一副了然的样子，丑恶得紧。明明只是一个陌生人而已。

「说实话，我希望你们两个都去死。」

「但如果一定要分先后，应该是你先。」应该是你先才对。是你先离开的，你先放弃了她，所以她才会放弃我，不是吗？但为什么你还好好地站在这里呢？为什么不反驳也不解释，为什么坦然地认定我一定会去见另一个陌生人，为什么夺走我的一切还胆敢要我给予。我不懂啊。

最后还是坐上男人的车走了，去医院见所谓的母亲，见她最后一面。病床上的人瘦得可怜，只剩一把骨头勉强撑着，呼吸微弱地流淌，还不够拼凑起一句话。眼神却是强劲热烈的，直直地投向对面，要把人灼穿。

李龙馥知道她在期待什么。

只是嘴唇张合两下，简单地发出声音。十二年来从未脱口而出的词语。只在他人的世界存在的，稀有而渺茫的，没有理由也没有意义的词语。太难了，即使把心攥紧了捏碎了，也揉不出那两个简单的音节。她就那样缄默着，看着女人，看着眼睛里的火焰一点点烧尽，被灰烬埋了，藏进垂落的大幕里，再无热度。

平平又刺耳的机器声，最终的宣判，干燥的眼眶，旁人的视线……走出医院后，一切都应该被斩断了，抛下了。应该要这样才对。而不是站在家门口，钥匙旋开了一半，心却落在了半途中，怕谁的怨念搭上肩头，更怕自己忍不住回头，踏上试图原谅的路。

打开门，家却变得陌生。冰箱门大开着，茶几上滚着几个空酒瓶，地上碎了一个，边上是两只高跟鞋和打翻了的昨天的剩菜。背心挂在沙发一角，短裙吊在厨房门把手上，内衣和内裤在洗手间门口摊开，说明着门后隐约透出的歌声的来历。

李龙馥把一切都打扫干净了，声音也停了下来。她站在门口，静静地握着门把手，却没推开。里面的人也无声无息的，只有浴缸里偶尔的水声，从凝滞的气氛里荡出一点。

「回来啦。」好像隔着一层又一层水汽，模糊而黏着地抵达耳膜。

「嗯，回来了。」不知是让谁安心的平稳的语句。回来了，回家了。

方灿从洗手间出来的时候，李龙馥还在煮醒酒汤。锅里菜和肉咕嘟咕嘟开着，热辣的香气窜出来，搔得人心也跟着痒。方灿从来没在家里醉过，李龙馥清楚地记得，姐姐从来都要把家里收拾得有模有样。家要有家的样子，她总这样说。

那今天又是为了什么呢？为什么连仅有的一处可归也要变成这样？为什么偏偏在今天？为什么偏偏是我呢？

呛得眼泪快要流出来了。不是因为醒酒汤，而是因为身旁飘过来的烟。方灿在抽烟。

烟雾混着汤锅里蒸腾而出的热气，在狭小的空间氤氲开来，抽油烟机断断续续工作着，什么也没吸走，只是徒劳地喧嚣。方灿穿着吊带睡裙，光着脚踩在地砖上，背靠着墙，缓缓吐着烟。她的发还是湿的，浅金色从前面垂下来，水珠成串地沿着沟壑滑过，不一会儿就把绸子洇出一道路径来。李龙馥看不清她的脸，只见得胸口积雪漾起一片淡粉色，随呼吸浅浅起伏着。她抽烟的动作那么轻松自如，如此不经意地闪烁着。1

李龙馥希望自己和方灿一样。她伸出手去，探寻到对方夹着烟草的指节，鲁莽地攫取，掌握在自己手中。烟还未燃尽，白色的轨迹向方灿延展而去。她拙劣地模仿着，深吸了一口。

「小心，别咽下去。」声音似细沙，在烟雾里沉淀。

有些晚了。初学者的第一口烟，半截卡在鼻腔，搅和得呼吸受阻；半截下了肚，漫着虚无的味道。李龙馥开始咳嗽，要把整个身子咳成碎末似地咳嗽，像病床上陌生的女人一样，被降罪般倾尽所有地咳着。

胸腔震得生疼，脊柱隐隐作痛，大脑也变作白茫茫一片，发不出任何指令。只是眼泪流了下来。又试了一次，还是想要咳嗽。于是再试一次。渐渐地，动作仿佛变成了身体的公式，呼吸竟稍稍从容起来。

但眼泪却没法凝固。

被怀抱包裹的时候，人生一切裂痕都被放大了，所有情绪都交叠起来，穷追不舍地到了齿间，却还是无可奈何地泄了。李龙馥闭着眼，鼻尖抵向方灿的颈窝——那里是湿的，未干透的金发里埋着汹涌的泪，混杂成世间唯一的天堂。

「姐姐。」  
「嗯。」  
「姐姐。」  
「嗯。」  
「姐姐。」  
「嗯。」

反复确认着，向唯一的光热靠近着。抽油烟机还在阵阵作响，像带着血的喘息，微弱地来回。

「我没有妈妈了。」嘴唇张合两下，陌生而简单的词语。第一次，也是最后一次。没有了。跋涉了多年的痛楚，在看见那双浑浊的眼的瞬间，盲了。原来不曾拥有过也会害怕，怕未偿罪的人朽在心冢，被亏欠的反而变作游魂。恨意失了方向，只好粗暴地实施沉默，眼见黄昏降落在她身上。没有了，连着她的恶，一起没入了荒凉的终点。可活的人还要活着。

方灿几乎承受着李龙馥全部的重量，一手环在怀中人背后，轻微地摩挲着；一手从她指尖拾过将熄的烟，轻掸两下，凑向嘴边。

「我知道。」慢慢地，从烟雾里蔓开的应答，一声声粘合起坍塌的脊背。姐姐知道，姐姐都知道的。

和小姑娘喝完酒已经是后半夜，李龙馥本想去歌厅看一眼方灿下没下班，却被告知她姐已经正式辞职了。原因也不难猜，理发店装修总是要有人顾的，现在装好了，夏天赶上旺季，说不定会大赚一笔。

「只是可惜了你姐那一把好嗓子呀……」歌厅的人七嘴八舌地怀念着，张张油腻的笑脸上浮现出远大于音乐的贪恋，不加掩饰地展露着欲望。有一瞬间，李龙馥是感谢那个买下理发店的男人的。但只有一瞬。

她走到巷尾的理发店门口。灯亮着，从玻璃窗看过去，一个人影踩在椅子上，费力地在擦拭着吊灯。姐姐的背影并不单薄，不是轻灵脆弱的，从来都不是。或许正是因为小小的稚嫩的依赖，背影才化成坚壁固房，永远都是丰盈的光海。好像做姐姐的就该如此，也只能如此。

李龙馥还是推开了门。方灿回过头，于是她胸中壁垒千万层，都化作平地沃土。就这样吧，李龙馥想，这店到底是好的，方灿值得一切好的东西。她应该让方灿拥有一切好的东西。

夏天比想象中来得更快，天气一下子热起来，巷子里时不时就能听见几句咒骂。热死了，妈的。理发店已经装修好了，很快就要开业。李龙馥每天从擦鞋店下了班就直奔巷尾，除了帮方灿扫地拖地，还负责检查水电设施，以及招揽客人。

她穿的是方灿穿过的吊带裙，带子伶仃地系在肩上，拎不出半点风韵。手里的传单早就被汗浸湿了，迟迟发不出一张。好不容易捧上一张熟悉的面孔，却只是挤眉弄眼地打听方灿什么时候回去唱歌。

「明天开业，拜托多多支持一下吧。」就这样匆匆结束了对话，终于塞了张传单出去。那人离开的脚步颇有不满，却也还是把那一张纸好好放进了兜里。李龙馥不想承认，但她对明天的确是有期待的。虽然所有欢庆的场面只是一对男女心心相印的见证，但这其中也有她的一块拼图。她选择的地砖，她修理的吊灯，她摆放的椅子……她像一个卑劣的盗贼，却并没有真正偷走什么，只是在方灿与男人的约定里，隐秘地落下属于自己的印痕。开业以后，这些印痕也将变成事实，可能无人在意，但她知道，它们会一直延续下去，直到约定的尽头。

开业当天早上，和方灿海誓山盟的男人并没有出现。店被砸了。

女人疯了一样地挥着砖，将橱窗砸了个稀巴烂。前夜贴上去的「开业大吉」飘落下来，顺着热风，卷着尘土，忽地飞向空中去了。李龙馥和方灿赶到的时候，整个巷子的人都钻了出来，密密麻麻地围成个弧，中心是向着门口的——女人正念念有词地站着，手掌滴着血也浑然不觉。

人群窸窸窣窣给店主人让出一条路来，女人扫了一眼，抬手就将手中破碎的半块砖头掷出去。没砸中人，周围倒是溅起了此起彼伏的虚惊。女人手里空无一物，像被抽尽了力气，后退两步，颓然跌坐在地上。她像四周空无一人般嚎啕着，方灿立在她身前，影子直直地映在李龙馥脚下。女人叫着，骂着，翻来覆去不变的只有一句：

「方灿，你嫁一个有家的男人，你贱不贱啊。」

故事从别人口中传述出来总是容易得多，也扭曲得多。从巷子头到巷子尾，十家铺子能传出来十个版本的故事，唯一固定不变的是三位主角：方灿、消失的男人，还有男人的女人。谁也不知道究竟发生了什么，但那天跪坐在碎玻璃上的女人太过凄厉的哭号，以及方灿毫不反击的默认，总归是能引人编出一套有始有终的情节的。

无论哪个结局，插足别人家庭的人总归是要被踢到阴暗潮湿的角落里，要发霉烂掉才行。一夜间所有人都得了资格，都能站在女人的位置冲方灿掷石头，仿佛谁掷的越狠，谁就越能接近正义的光晕。没人再提起方女士，取而代之的是心照不宣的眼神，还有从舌尖和牙齿间爆破而出的一声「三儿」。

理发店的生意还是冷清了。开业没能大吉，最初几天还有人过来装模作样地捧捧场，传闻在巷子里飞了几天，后来竟是只剩下零星的一两个顾客了。偶尔赶上天气热，四五个已是最多。所有人都匆匆而来又匆匆离去，仿佛只是无可奈何才落脚于此，一句话也不愿多说。

李龙馥是不在意这些的。被后妈赶出家门的孤儿，歌厅卖唱又卖笑的歌女，插足别人家庭的第三者……所有泥泞肮脏的定语加在一起，落在等式末尾，也只是洁白的雪一般的两个字。

姐姐。

她不在意邻里任何人的捏造和唾弃，不在意连带而来的恶意和挑衅，不在意捉襟见肘的艰难处境。她只在意方灿，在意方灿的过去、现在，以及有且只有她的未来。关于男人和婚姻的传闻，像一把碎石铺在深深长长的伤口里，动一毫都彼此挤压着疼痛。可方灿不说，她就不问。有时候也会突然怨恨方灿，但更多时候是疯了一样地想把一切都给她，替她受一切苦。

方灿每天都给李龙馥洗头发，手指一如既往地温柔。偶尔也聊聊天，谈谈小而巨大的宇宙。李龙馥经常仰着头去看她的世界，目光沿着天花板的裂缝，一路追到微垂的眉眼，然后再闭上眼睛，抓着全部的情绪下沉。再多一眼，多余的话就要溢出来，将她淹没。

但那天或许是例外。

可能是方灿额头的汗珠太细密，可能是空气把情绪烧热，也可能是擦鞋店小姑娘做贼似地询问了一句近况……太辛苦了，李龙馥大睁着眼，只剩这一个念头。为什么她们只是活着，只是去爱，就要这么辛苦。

「为什么呢？」李龙馥听见自己这样问。

「为什么啊，姐姐？」轻轻握住了耳边的两只手腕，握住了每一丝极其微小的颤栗。

方灿不做声。她惯会沉默的，好像不解释这世界就会对她大度，好像这世上没有一个人在等她那几句言语。李龙馥忽然不愿再等了。她想要活着，想要爱，想要不那么辛苦。她松开了两只手。

坐起身，吊带裙仍黏在后背，头发上还未冲洗干净的泡沫和水沿着后颈滑下来，洇出一条潮湿的路径。李龙馥跪在皮椅上，伸出手去拉方灿的肩带，向上地用力地，像要把一切都带回自己身边。

她在水池上空吻她。只一刻，便分离了。

她捧着方灿的颊，一处处舔着。那里淌着灼人的汗水，鬓边金色的发散落下来，混合在咸涩的味道里，搅动个不停。

不要再流汗了，姐姐。

李龙馥又寻回方灿的唇，小口小口地啄着咬着。手掌覆上饱满的突起，毫无章法地揉搓，仿佛只是在宣告一项成就，一次交替。她的姐姐仍是纵容的，闭着眼，双手紧撑在水池边，指尖按得透红，牙关却大开，放任谁在其中肆恣游曳。像是放弃了、和解了，与所有已知的、未知的命运。

为了可以被拥有，方灿将自我抛弃了无数次。再多一次又如何呢？方灿想着，她只要承受着，只要承受着就好。一切不可能更坏了。

李龙馥站在了地上，光着脚，立在方灿面前。她呼吸着方灿的呼吸。手指钻进同样潮湿的裙摆，由膝盖往上摸索着。方灿的腿在抖。

害怕吗？的确应该要怕的。为什么不恨我？为什么不推开我？还是把我当作无数男人中的一个，兴奋地准备敞开双腿吗？是那样的激动吗？喜欢偷情时被操得软了化了烂成一滩了，是那样吗？

都可以的。姐姐怎么样都可以。

她在方灿那处搅动着，另一只手臂斜斜揽过后背，隔着衣料安慰似地摩挲。

「太热了，姐姐。」贴向耳边，又含住将落的一滴汗。手上放轻了力气，指腹在柔嫩之间若有若无地划过，某个指节处粗糙的茧子不经意地蹭过，倏忽被热度裹紧了，又久久地吸附着。李龙馥在某处停下，转眼又深深浅浅地动作起来。

浪潮愈发快速地袭来，方灿就快要沉没。而肇事者与其共水同航。茫茫欲海上，两艘破碎的小舟随波飘荡着，驶向潮水的顶点。

不知道是谁先哭了。不知道眼中的泪属于谁。两个人在墙角瘫坐着，脖颈相互磨蹭，把泪洒向彼此肩头。

李龙馥吻向方灿的雀斑。

她想起第一次见方灿那天。她从地狱般的孤儿院逃出来，在崭新的路口站了很久很久，却不知活着的味道。等了很久，又等了很久，等到天旋地转了才明白，她不配等。无论她是人，是猫，还是一粒灰尘，没有人会在意。可她还是想等，这是她唯一会做的。

于是她等到了。

有人点点她的脸蛋说，你也有雀斑啊。李龙馥知道自己是残次品，浑身上下布满了瑕疵，她知道该怎么应对，装作一个合格的优品。她把袖口的灰重重地蹭在脸上，说没有，她没有雀斑，她是好孩子。女人愣了一下，笑了。掏出干净的纸巾，把李龙馥脸蛋上的灰擦了擦，又用手在自己颊上使劲来回几下。

李龙馥便看见了她脸上浅浅的雀斑。

和她一样有雀斑的姐姐告诉她，这是上帝在她们脸上撒了星星，好让失散的人们彼此相认。她把李龙馥拉到家里吃饭，吃拉面。那是李龙馥人生里最好吃的一顿饭：一个鸡蛋，一包面，吃得眼泪都掉进碗里，齁咸。

她问李龙馥名字。听完回答便说，这是好名字。李龙馥不懂，只是笑。姐姐也笑，一边笑一边摸着她的头，问她，姐姐给你洗头发好不好呀。那是李龙馥第一次知道，原来洗头发是这样一件幸福的事。洗好了，吹干了，连发梢都带着清新的味道。她听见姐姐说，这就是馥，你的香气，好好生活的香气。

李龙馥知道，如果没有方灿，自己只不过是一个不堪的泥潭，散发着无可救药的气味。她的肉体将被生活迫害，精神被不甘与仇恨蚕食，灵魂被无尽黑暗卷携着，一步步走向枯竭。

是方灿让一切都变得温柔，变得合理。即使宿命就是与丑陋和解，向原谅屈服，对仇恨仁慈，若有人终能与我作伴，那便足够。

有一刻，或许比一刻更多，李龙馥希望方灿能时刻做她的香气、她的血液，流向她，吻她，对她慈善。在那之外的时刻，她只做一个虔诚的乞者，把身和心掏净了，当作空虚的容器。

姐姐，回身止住我的悲鸣吧，她这样想着。只要你怜悯，我便能活得慷慨大方。2

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1 参考自《夏日终曲》  
> 2 参考自 莎士比亚十四行诗 143


End file.
